Shut
is one of the commanders of Dys Dark. He, along with Close and Lock, form a group called the Three Musketeers. He ends most of his sentences with "~nomi." History Appearance Shut has pale blonde hair, green eyes with blue makeup underneath, blue lipstick, and wears a white hat with blue roses and feather on the side. He also wears a suit with flaring sleeves and white ruffles, and also blue fishnet stockings and long boots. He wears a lock similar to Close's on his neck like a brooch. Additionally, he is usually always seen carrying a blue rose. In his beast form, he resembles a large lynx-like creature with light yellow fur and red eyes with dark blue markings under them. In episode 50, he now wears a bright blue suit and shorts with a ruffly white shirt underneath. He also wears black fishnet stocking and heels. His hair is now in a bun and his makeup is now the same as in episode 33. He now wears Lock, who is now a black and yellow-striped scarf. Personality Shut adores everything that is beautiful as himself. He is a bit of a narcissist and also pompous. Additionally, he likes presenting in a feminine way. Unlike Close and Lock, he seems more easily scared, and this is shown on various occasions; when Twilight is defeated and turns back into Towa, he acts horrified and shocked as if something very tragic had happened. When Lock later powers up and resorts to more dastardly and sinister plans, he cowers in fear. Abilities Like the rest of the Three Musketeers, he can trap people into a gate of desperation to create Zetsuborgs by saying "Shut Your Dream!". In episode 20, it is shown that he can fire lasers from his rose. He can also slash through anything with his claw-like nails. Relationships [[Twilight|'Twilight']] - When he first sees Twilight, he seems to be charmed by her beauty, to the point in which he feels jealous when she powers up Lock instead of him. He is always seen blushing or admiring her when he is around her. However, it appears as if she does not have feelings for Shut and only sees him as a subordinate. After Twilight is purified, Shut becomes devastated, and in episode 25, he learns that she now goes under the name "Akagi Towa" and is also Cure Scarlet. Though he still finds her beautiful, at the same time, he wants to defeat her. Lock '- At first, Shut thinks of Lock as an annoying kid who just gets in his way, but as the episodes progress, and Lock becomes more powerful, Shut begins to be more afraid of him and sees him a lot differently. [[Miss Shamour|'Miss Shamour]] - Shut seems to have a good deal of respect for her as she was the first to show any kindness towards him, first by helping him with his make up and then by giving him a scarf to keep him warm after he leaves on his own. This seems to be the influence of his turning as he is seen wearing the scarf when he returns to help the Pretty Cure. Songs Shut's voice actor, Hino Satoshi, has participated in an image song for the character he voices. This duet is only sung with Madono Mitsuaki, who voices Close, and Kaida Yuki, who voices Lock. *Perfect Black (Along with Madono Mitsuaki and Kaida Yuki) Trivia *Like the other members of the Three Musketeers, his name refers to sealing something away. **Also like the other members, he says "(name) your dream!" when locking a victim's dream. *He is the fifth villain to wear a top hat, preceded by Bloody, Baron Salamander, Leva and Namakelder. **He and Leva both wear lipstick. *His rather feminine appearance makes him seem a tad similar to Madam Momere. *He is the fourth villain to end his sentences a certain way (in this case, it's "~nomi"), preceded by Akaoni, Namakelder and Madam Momere. * Shut seems to have developed a great admiration for Twilight, doing everything to try to impress her and becoming extremely jealous of Lock when he tries to impress her. Shut even attempted to protect Twilight from Cure Twinkle's attack in GPPC17, though was pushed away by Twilight's flames. ** This makes him the fourth villain to have romantic feelings or a great admiration for a fellow villain, preceded by the couple of Kintoleski and Ms. Shitataare in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and Anacondy's feelings for Boss in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. This is then followed by Yamoh's love for Dokurokushe in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. * Shut's alternate form is finally revealed in episode 46. * Shut is the only general from Dys Dark to not get fully purified out of his own choice. Lock was purified twice before he finally defected. * Shut is the only general from Dys Dark to use Dyspear's lock to create a Metsuborg. * Shut is the only general of Dys Dark that does not have an alternate appearance after he leaves Dyspear. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters